


Rendezvous

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What's your love story?// Different characters's point of view on their own love story.





	1. Enigma: Lily Evans Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**So. This is something that came into my mind a few days ago, which is going to be some sort of compilation of different character's povs about their own love story. This one is obviously Lily because I'm very unoriginal, but the main reason I'm doing this is to get a chance to write secondary characters I've never written about before.**

**To be honest, I'm not very fond of this one, but meh -- and while we're at it, I'll link this to be one of my _Writer's Choice_ for mi ficlets100 table :)**

~

_What is your love story?_

 

I didn’t use to believe in love. Love had always been so.. inaccessible, so far away. My parents, for example, had always cared for each other, but I can assure you they didn’t know love. I never saw anyone fell deeply in love, not anyone in my whole _life_. What was this love everyone wanted so badly? How were they certain that it would make things better -- that it was good, that it even _existed_? I refused to behave like the people surrounding me, who dreamt and fantasized about this enigma. Lyrics, poems, novels..., all of them mentioned the word love at least once and it drove me around the bend. People can be so unoriginal sometimes. 

That may have been one of the reasons I constantly rejected James Potter's attempts to get into my life. He was always so.. so full of passion and mischief; I knew things weren’t going to end up well with him. It never crossed my mind that he would fall in love with me, though, and even less so, that I would fall in love with him. 

But we did. Eventually. 

All I can tell you is, I never felt anything more beautiful in my whole life. Love is so immense, so powerful...I can’t dare to describe it with something so weak as words are; it’s impossible. I've become unoriginal, just like everyone I had resented as I was growing up. Ironic, isn't it? 

That’s when I finally understood that all of those artists and writers and those millions of individuals had experienced it before I had, and I just didn't get it. 

Love can be so unoriginal sometimes.


	2. Cursed: Sirius Black

**Author's Note: I've never written from Sirius' POV before. This was quite an experience. And by this experience I mean writing like 90 words or something D:**

_What is your love story?_

 

My love story? Or my lack of one? 

 

I — Let’s say I don’t _really_ believe in love. Look at me, do I look as if I would ever look like someone who’s in love? 

 

I am, as Lily so kindly would put it, cursed. I cannot love. I’ve never been in love, and never will be. I loved three people with all my being but I definitely wasn’t in love with them (can you imagine? The next wedding would be mine and Peter’s!) I guess it’s genetic. I mean, have you ever seen the family I come from? Their beliefs? Love is a word that doesn’t exist in their vocabulary.., except for Andromeda, now that I think about it, but she’s no longer in the family, so she doesn’t count. Love is, for them,the same thing it is for someone who is ambitious enough. Love is power. Well, no, not really. To correct myself, _marriage_ is power. When you marry someone, that’s it, you’re secure, you’re safe. You won’t have any trouble with economic situations and your lineage will be clean. Stupid, isn’t it? 

 

My friend James was in love with Lily Evans, and she was in love with him. If you ask me, was that love? Then yes, yes it was. I do believe in that kind of love. You could tell they were so in love with each other by just looking at them. What I _don’t_ believe in is love when it’s referring to me. Anyone and everyone in the whole world can love, love with all of their hearts, love with all of their might. 

 

But I can’t, for I am a Black and therefore incapable of loving.


End file.
